I time traveled so what!
by MysticalAesir117
Summary: The plan was simple. Go back in time, kick ass, be the hero, get the girl and ensure a favorable outcome or any which didn't end in a Fifth Shinobi World War and consequently the end of the world. Easier said than done, especially when some of the people you are trying to save want you dead. Invasion of Pein Arc, Naru/Harem, strong/smart Naruto. AU, time travel fic.


**I time traveled so what!**

For those of you following my other story Reclaimers and Inheritors i apologize for the delay in uploading the next chapter. I've been pretty busy with school, driving classes and getting a Study Permit for college in South Africa. Throw in the aftermath of my countries elections, my computer which crashed and the loss of the original draft of the story in question and well that's most of the reason why i haven't uploaded in forever. The other part is that after doing so much work and study of Naruto and Halo lore to make a decent story losing it can be pretty aggravating so i admittedly lost a little of my zest for the story. But don't worry folks, i am not giving up on that story. It got way too much potential and i didn't do all that studying to quit now. Oh and please do review more for that story, you reviews really give me insight into my writing style and whether or not i am delivering what i am imagining to you in a fun and entertaining way or not.

This story is just something i found on an old flash drive and figured that it been sitting and eating cyber dust for two years now so it deserved to be published too. Of course only after rewriting a good chunk of it and bringing stuff up to date. I hope you find it entertaining for the time being and please do review. I treasure your opinions, well as long as it they ain't flames, flaming is just pointless and you can keep that to yourself thank you. Constructive criticism on the other hand will just make me a better writer so that is welcome.

Anyway i have prattled enough. On to the story

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters from the Manga or Animated series. Its strictly Masashi Kishimoto's property. I am however responsible for making Naruto smarter and generally more badass.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harem: Naruto/Mei/Karin/Hinata/Yugao (My favored harem pairings)

Chapter 1: I time traveled so what!

* * *

It seemed he had only been able to go as far back as around the Invasion of Pein which according to memory meant Konoha would be little more than a devastated crater at the moment. So it was no real surprise to him that that was exactly what he found himself looking at as soon as soon as he and the Toads were summoned to the ninja village by Elder Shima who was more affectionately called Ma by the Toad summoners and the rest of the Toad clan.

Sighing as he looked around at the devastation from on top of Gamakichi's head Naruto sadly thought of how had he been able to come back even an hour earlier he probably could have at the very least stopped Pein from turning Konoha into a crater again by leading him out of the village for their fight but alas he was too late. It didn't matter at the moment though, as the village was already destroyed and many people where dead. Their was simply no use crying over spilt milk.

His best course of action was to kick Nagato's ass again and talk some sense into his cousin again and hopefully convince him to revive everyone he killed again. Thankfully this time over he had the Rikudo Sennin's Yang chakra in him and he could use it to rejuvenate Nagato after he brought everyone back from the dead. He could then completely heal Nagato and have him separate from Akatsuki before dealing with Obito. He really wanted to save those two no matter what, Kaguya, Black Zetsu and Madara had exploited them too much and he wanted them to be redeemed.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Shima suddenly appeared with a toad style shunshin directly in front of them and settled down on Gamakichi's head. Meanwhile Fukasaku who was also crouching on Gamakichi's head asked his wife. "Ma why were we not summoned to Konoha?"

Giving them all a stern gaze she simply replied. "This is Konoha."

Everyone was taken aback in surprise at the news save Naruto who already expected it and simply looked somewhat saddened and frustrated. His reaction in turn took Shima by surprise but she had to turn her attention to Gamakichi when he asked. "What do you mean Shima-Obaachan?"

Naruto cut off any answer she would have given before it could leave her lips by saying. "She means exactly what she said Gamakichi. Look around you, this is what is left of Konoha."

All the Toads save Shima widened their eyes in horror at his explanation as they looked around at the destruction and then watched as the dust cleared in the distance to reveal the stone faces on Hokage Mountain that proved Naruto was right.

"I-impossible!" Stammered Gamabunta in undisguised horror and shock.

Naruto however immediately decided to put an end to that line of thought or they would underestimate the various paths of Pein too much and get themselves killed. Just because he had succeeded at all this last time did not mean he could mess around this time even if he was infinitely more powerful than he was in the previous time line. He would make sure to be just as careful and far more lethal in this fight. "No! Not impossible. This is just a fraction of the power of the Rikudo Sennin, Oyabun. All of you, I need you to be very careful in this fight, our opponent is pretty dangerous." He then grinned viciously and added. "But so am I."

The toads didn't know what to make of his behavior or his confidence in such a dire situation considering his home village had just been pretty much annihilated and thousands had died but they took his warning to heart regardless. They and the citizens of Konoha would however come to respect Naruto and fear his power as much as admire it. Today the Hero of the Hidden Leaf would be born...or was it reborn.

VvV

On the edges of the devastated crater of debris that had was once been Konoha, a large pillar suddenly moved and then fell over to reveal two ANBU operatives in full ANBU gear that had been assigned as part of the Hokage's bodyguard detail. The only true difference between the two other than the fact that they were of different genders and that where one had brown spiky hair, the other had long purple straight hair was their masks. The brown haired male had his mask shaped into the form of Hawk while his purple haired counter part had the mask of a Cat. But just like everything else about them their masks where covered in dirt and dust as a result of Pein's SS class jutsu that literally annihilated the entire village in a single move.

It had been a small elite unit comprised of Four members but two had given their lives to save their leader from being crushed to death and where still somewhere underneath the massive piles of rubble. Neko swiftly spun as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, one Senju Tsunade stirred into consciousness and sat up in surprise. The purple haired ANBU was by the Hokage's side in an instant and immediately asked. "Are you alright Hokage-sama."

"Yes." Came Tsunade's curt reply as she moved passed them to assess the damage but the two ANBU were not deceived by the strain in her voice. And while she gawked at the level of destruction the village had just suffered, the two ANBU where horrified to note that her Yin seal which was normally on her head in the form of a diamond mark was gone. This meant that she was likely running on fumes and pure will power. They where snapped out of their thoughts when she whispered lowly. "W-what the hell. That bastard! He will not get away with it...You will not get away with this, Pein!"

Neko put a hand on the Hokage and said. "Tsunade-sama calm yourself. You have already released you Sozo Saizen no jutsu and given Katsuyu all of your chakra in order to protect the village from Pein's jutsu. You can no longer push yourself as you are now on the brink of chakra exhaustion. Doing so is a risk to your health and could even end up fatal."

"I know Neko, but this is my body and I know my limits. I will settle this right now and if it means dying then its worth it for Konoha. I will not go down as a Hokage who was unwilling to protect her village, that would disgrace everything that the previous Hokage's fought and died for." She replied before jumping out of the cave of debris and towards the center of Konoha where she sensed Pein was.

Neko hadn't missed how Tsunade did not say 'I will not go down as a Hokage who was unable to protect her village.' but replaced unable with unwilling. It seemed even the great Senju Tsunade was unsure of whether she could actually defeat Pein but then she was almost on empty. She brushed the thought aside and turned to follow her Hokage into battle but froze when she suddenly sensed a tremendous amount of chakra. It was for the briefest second and it was incredibly hard to sense due to something that was cloaking the chakra signature but for the briefest second that cloak had wavered and revealed what was beneath it. In that second she had sensed an ocean of chakra comparable to that of a bijuu and possibly even greater but what was even crazier was that it felt distinctly like it was Naruto's chakra and also had trace elements of the Kyuubi's chakra further underneath.

Oh she knew exactly what Naruto's chakra felt like as it was the only chakra in the entire village and quite possibly the entire elemental nations that was a spot on match for her late sensei Uzumaki Kushina's chakra. But then again she was his mother so it wasn't too much of a surprise. However it was the sheer quantity and potency of the chakra that had her puzzled though. In the split second she had had to freely sense his chakra reserves she was easily able to conclude something about the loudmouth brat. _'His reserves are freaking huge.'_

If it wasn't for the fact that she was one of the most skilled sensors and quite possibly the most skilled sensor since the Yondaime had passed away she probably would not have detected it. Whatever was hiding that chakra was doing so in an incredibly impressive way but not well enough to hide it from her. She was ANBU after all and it was her skill as a sensor that got her into the organization in the first place, her swordsmanship, elemental jutsu and fuinjutsu where just a bonus and mostly learnt along the way.

VvV

As the dust continued to billow the group of Toads and Sages heard footsteps approaching them. The dust parted as if on command and revealed the Deva Path of Pein who at one point in time was known as Yahiko when he was still alive. It was by far the most powerful and dangerous Pein as well as the face of Akatsuki. The Deva path stopped in front of Naruto who looked at it with what could be considered a look of nostalgia which surprised the Pein as it had expected anger or something else to be in the blond youths eyes due to the destruction around but Naruto didn't seem to care. Nevertheless it said with utter indifference to all the destruction it had caused. "You've saved us the trouble of finding you ourselves."

Naruto actually smiled at this and replied. "It took you long enough to get here Yahiko or should I call you by your real name, Nagato."

"Oh! So you know about me?" The Deva paths eyes widened marginally as he replied, though inside he was wondering how the hell Naruto knew who he was.

With grin Naruto merely stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Naturally, I had to learn about my sibling disciples that once studied under Jiraiya-sensei and I also understand what you are here for. I won't let you have it though." He finished firmly.

Suddenly another Pein appeared in the air above the Deva path and yelled. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu."** With four more poofs of smoke the remaining paths of Pein appeared before falling in line front of the Deva path who asked in a challenging tone. "Do you think you can stop me from taking it Uzumaki Naruto?"

With equal intensity in his own voice and confident smirk on his face Naruto replied. "I wouldn't have bothered to come here if I didn't Nagato-Itoko."

His statement shocked everyone around him including the six different paths of pain in front of them but before anyone could utter another word Tsunade suddenly crashed in between the two sides forcing the earth beneath her feet to buckle slight under the force of her landing. It was nowhere near how destructive it would have been had she even been trying to add even the slightest trickle of chakra however she was so low on chakra at the moment that she had to conserve as much as possible to kick Pein's ass nevertheless it was still pretty impressive.

Glaring at the various Pein's with all the hatred and determination she could muster she began in whisper that gained strength with each word. "I am the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!" As she finished her two ANBU appeared directly besides her in battle ready stances. She ignored their inquiries of her condition and continued. "You've trampled on the jewels and dreams of my predecessors! I will not forgive you for this!"

Calmly standing behind her with the Toads, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed she was on her last legs and was suffering extreme chakra exhaustion likely from expelling a tremendous amount of chakra in a single go. The shock to her system from losing so much chakra in an instant, coupled by the chakra exhaustion was taking its toll on her body and was likely exactly what led to her falling into a coma in the previous timeline which meant he would have to heal her before he sent her away, even if only enough so that she didn't fall into a Coma. Naruto knew he couldn't heal her too much less she attempted to get into this fight and created more problems for him. Tsunade had a legendary stubborn streak comparable to his own.

Tsunade who despite her exhaustion was raring to go yelled. "I will settle this right now as Hokage!" She was prepared to battle even if to the death for her people and village at that moment, something that a couple years ago before Jiraiya and Naruto came crashing into her life she would have claimed was impossible. She fully expected a fight at that moment but only got silence in return for her statement.

Pein could see chakra through his Rinnegan and could thus see that she was absolutely not in any condition to fight him and thus he brushed her off as inconsequential at the moment. No he was far more interested in the fact that Naruto knew who he was and more importantly that they where of the same clan. Nagato after all hadn't used his clan name since his parents had been murdered before his very eyes by Konoha shinobi. It pissed him off to no end that they wore their clan emblem on their backs so brazenly and yet had murdered his Uzumaki mother in cold blood during the Third Shinobi World War.

But that aside he was even more intrigued in the fact that Naruto seemed to be utterly convinced that he could defeat all of his paths of Pein, especially since Nagato had never lost a fight before. In fact Naruto seemed almost amused by the notion and this was grating on his curiosity as to find out what was the source of his confidence. He would fight Naruto and the brat better give him a decent fight or else... For now he would address Tsunade. "It seems you know understand a little about pain. However my business is not with you." The Asura path suddenly shot forward with alarming speed due to its chakra boots which seemed to have some kind of chakra thrusters on their soles that allowed it to fly.

Its hand stretched out to release wicked looking razor sharp serrated blades from the sleeves of its Akatsuki coat all aimed at Tsunade's face as she was very much vulnerable and would be unlikely to dodge in her current state even with the ANBU their to assist. "My business is-"

That's as far as it got before it was violently slammed into the ground and its body blown into a thousand mechanical pieces as Naruto appeared directly above the Asura path with the remnants of a Rasengan fading into the paths back. "With me!" Naruto finished off the Asura Path's sentence as he killed it.

Their was a round gasps as no one had seen Naruto move. The Asura path had literally been halfway between the other Peins and Tsunade when Naruto had seemingly materialized on top of it in a blur speed that would have left a Raikage gaping. The simultaneous thought that went through everyone's mind was. _'When did he move.'_

Looking up at the remaining Pein's they noted that unlike before where he had an orange tint around his eyes to mark his entrance into sage mode, he no longer had one but still maintained golden eyes with horizontal toad like pupils. What had changed however was that his hair seemed spikier and the palm of his right hand had white glowing circle in it but most importantly was the three black balls of immense energy merely floating behind him that had the feel of all five different elements in them. That and the fact that Naruto was floating in the air, as in lightly bobbing up and down as if gravity didn't exist around him.

What was even more surprising to those that could sense it was the absolutely tremendous amounts of sage chakra that they could sense in Naruto at that moment. Even Tsunade who had minor senjutsu training with Katsuyu in Shikkostu Forest and could only feel senjutsu chakra but not go into full sage mode yet was blown away by what she could feel.

Naruto set his feet on the ground and said with his back to the Hokage. "Their is no need for the Konoha's Hokage and a cousin from my Senju blood relatives to bother herself with a spat between two Uzumaki brats. Please just sit back and drink some tea Baachan." Naruto then turned around and almost instantly disappeared and reappeared crouching before Tsunade who was on her knees unable to support herself. The ANBU surrounding Tsunade couldn't even move to stop him and by the time they even realized what was happening it was too late and they where all too stunned at Naruto's brazenness to even think of intervening. For Naruto was once again proving his moniker as Konoha's number one most unpredictable knucklehead shinobi as he kissed Tsunade's forehead gently before leaning back and saying. "I will take care of everything and make sure it all turns out okay."

Tsunade stammered not knowing what to say but every sensor present including the Pein's watching realized that Naruto upon kissing her forehead had given her a slight amount of chakra that immediately adjusted to her chakra nature and her pathways before going to work and mending any damage to her body. In the process of doing so it also restored enough chakra to her reserves to keep her from going into a coma. Being the best medic in the world and knowing exactly what was happening to her body at that moment meant that Tsunade was completely flabbergasted by the ability Naruto had just displayed to the point that she could barely say anything and merely stammered. "Na...Naruto." She also knew that there was a lot more to what he just did than what everyone thought.

Closing his eyes Naruto gave her a cute foxy smile that made both Tsunade and Neko who was standing besides her blush before he said. "Don't worry about it. Its my gift to you, now go on over their so that you are not in my way as I fight them. Also order all other villagers to keep out of my way. Its not arrogance but it will be difficult to fight and protect my comrades at the same time, also some of my moves are on the destructive side of things and would thus harm them if they remained on the same battlefield as me."

"Hai. Naruto, take Katsuyu, she will be useful to you as she has intel on them." No sooner had Tsunade finished replying than Katsuyu's clone was gently snatched out of her arms by Ma and Pa who landed on the scroll on Naruto's back before Fukasaku urged the clone of the great slug to hide inside Naruto clothes which it did. Meanwhile the remaining Pein's took up their own battle formation.

Naruto who then turned to face Pein again said to Tsunade and the two ANBU protecting her. "Neko-chan and Taka-san, please look after Baachan while she recovers. She's just being a stubborn old bat but she is in a lot physical pain right now from overtaxing her body like that. Don't let anyone hurt her, she is the closest thing I have to a mother figure at the moment. And Baachan, thank you for protecting Konoha."

"Its a duty you roped me into brat. And one I unfortunately don't regret thanks to you." She replied with a strained smile as she tried ignore the pain she was in but her smiled brighter than her lips ever could at that moment and Naruto felt his heart soar.

"Tch! Gamakichi, follow them and keep an eye on Tsunade no Baachan for me while I take care of things here bro." Naruto confidently said without looking at his friend while smirking.

"Yosh, don't worry about it Naruto, I got you covered." The giant toad replied before he and the two ANBU jumped away with the Godaime Hokage leaving a focused and very determined Naruto.

At that very moment the Animal Path of Pein slammed her palm onto the ground and yelled. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

In a large poof of smoke a gigantic gray and black rhinoceros with tiny wings on its back and Rinnegan eyes charged at Naruto who didn't so much as move a muscle before it crashed into him in a massive explosion that engulfed the entire area in loud boom that thundered across the walls of the crater that was now Konoha. **BOOOOM!**

VvV

Upon her arrival with her two ANBU and Gamakichi, Sakura and the larger Katsuyu clone with her moved towards Tsunade who was trapped in a cycle in which she visibly began to age and change into her true form before quickly being revitalized and the process repeated itself again before their very eyes. It was obviously a tremendously painful process shown by Tsunade's mouth shaping an O as she let out a silent scream and Sakura immediately panicked yelling. "Shishou!" As she tried to use the mystic palm to cure whatever was happening to her to the Hokage.

However it was Katsuyu who stopped her and said. "Don't Sakura-chan. Whatever is happening to Tsunade-sama must happen in its entirety, I can tell that much just with a passive chakra scan."

"But she's in pain!" The pinkette argued.

"This pain is too her benefit Sakura-chan. Look at her skin, with each cycle her real skin is regaining its youthfulness again and this time its not some ghastly advanced genjutsu but she is actually rejuvenating properly and getting younger. Whatever Naruto did to her no matter how much pain its causing her is helping her." The kind and ever respectful slug encouraged while looking at her summoner in awe of what was happening to her.

However Sakura in her skepticism frowned and doubted Naruto's healing abilities. Well she had never seen him healing anyone and he sure as hell hadn't ever trained on how to do so. "That idiot did this to her. He knows nothing about Medical ninjutsu. What if its harmful?"

"Don't be so quick to doubt your teammate Sakura." Came the unexpected voice of Tsunade who they thought was in too much pain to be lucid, let alone talking.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura began but was interrupted by a stern glare from her sensei who even as weak as she currently was looked pretty scary.

"I am getting better with each second but I am still too weak to join the fight. I don't know how Naruto did it but I have only scene Hashirama-Ojiisama and Mito-Obaasama use healing chakra on this level and they where both better than me." Said Tsunade in a strained voice as she sternly glared at her student who bowed her head in shame and apologized. Meanwhile they hoped Naruto could pull a miracle and defeat Pein.

VvV

As the dust and debris from the Rhino's crash into Naruto cleared, it revealed Naruto holding the giant Rhino with a single hand having stopped it in its tracks. In a show of herculean strength Naruto hefted it into the air with one hand and violently slammed it into the ground behind him. The impacted was deafening and immediately fractured the ground beneath it as well as fractured some of the animals bones on impact. Naruto however was far from done as he promptly hefted it into the air once more with a single hand as if it weighed no more than a feather and slammed it into the ground twice more explosively buckling the unforgiving bedrock with the fifty five foot tall behemoth in his hand before spinning it around around and throwing it with an unbelievable amount of force at the Yondaime Hokage's spiky head. Or more precisely at one of the spikes on his head that instantly impaled the Rhino through its chest cavity dispelling it.

All the Pein's ignored the shock they felt at that feat and the Animal Path summoned two more creatures to deal with the troublesome Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. One being a massive buffalo that moved with speed that belied its size and the other being a two headed dog with wings that Naruto remembered from the previous timeline as being a particularly nasty opponent that multiplied the more you hit it. He didn't have the ability to cast Amatarasu like the Uchiha's and a bijuu dama in the vicinity of Konoha was ill advised however he did have something that could deal with that two headed dodge or rather three things. **Truth Seeking Balls** or **Gudoudama** otherwise known as **Black weapons/Kuroi buki**.

His Kekkei Mora ability inherited from the Rikudo Sennin himself through his younger son Otsutsuki Asura whose chakra had reincarnated in him. Throughout the Fourth Shinobi World War they had proven extremely dangerous as they could only be negated by senjutsu, anything else was turned to dust as soon as it came in contact with it. Naruto had proven extremely skilled at wielding them to the point of being able to shape them in many different forms without a need for them to pierce through the back of his hand like Uchiha Obito had done. He was also able to expand them rapidly, make them explode, use them to heal and much more.

He didn't have the other tailed beast chakra yet so he couldn't use Rikudo Senjutsu and as such couldn't manifest all ten **TSB** (Truth-Seeking Balls) at full power but even as he was he could manifest three. This was because he had his own chakra which had a special form like his mothers, Asura's chakra which had reincarnated into him, Rikudo Sennin's chakra which had been given to him in the future and traveled back with him, the Kyuubi's vast chakra reserves and he could use this in combination with Senjutsu, Yang element and all five chakra natures simultaneously. Even without the other tailed beasts it was enough to allow him to produce three weaker TSB's, heal people, sense chakra and fly.

Not to mention he still remembered how to pass his and Kurama's chakra to other people and connect his chakra to others to help them understand each other just as the Rikudo Sennin had intended for Ninshu to be used. In other words regardless of circumstance and even if he wasn't exactly as powerful as he had been in the future, he was still tremendously powerful. Around similar level to the Endo Tensei Madara, if only lacking in experience.

So when the giant buffalo and Dog attacked at full speed he simply nodded to Ma and Pa and the two toad sages jumped into the air before yelling. "**Senpou: Kawazu maki!**"

Having inhaled a large amount of air they quickly converted it into a sage jutsu sound based attack and bombarded the two creature with sound waves at ultra sonic frequencies immediately stopping the Buffalo and Dog in their tracks due to confusion and pain as the loud croaking sound ruptured their ear drums and played havoc with their balance. Naruto himself wasn't being idle as he formed a clone besides him and quickly passed a **TSB** to it while he split of to deal with the Buffalo as the clone went for the dog and expanded the **TSB** into a sphere as large as its head.

The results of clones attack on the dog where instantaneous and horrifying. Their was no regenerating and multiplying from that kind of attack. For wherever the expanding TSB touched it, the dog was instantly annihilated, everything that particular area was turned to dust and since it could negated all jutsu it negated the dog summons multiplying ability, leaving a giant gaping hole in its center mass before it dispelled. Naruto immediately called back the black sphere of destruction which automatically shrunk back to normal size and went into its passive state. Naruto then shaped one into the form of a spear that he threw and impaled the Buffalo with, instantly killing it.

He then sprinted forward with terrifying speed to engage the Preta path which was attacking at that same moment. It had probably been sent in to absorb his Truth Seeking Balls thanks to its ability and the fact that it was gained through the Rinnegan also meant that it would likely be able to handle absorbing them. Naruto however would have non of that and having all three Gudoudama (Truth Seeking Balls) tightly group themselves behind his back he engaged the path in taijutsu. Particularly Frog Kumite.

Katsuyu was surprised that Naruto seemed to know without being told that this particular Pein could absorb chakra but made sure to state it to him just in case he didn't. He grunted in acknowledgment and then blurred forward before throwing a punch that nearly took of the Preta Paths head. Fortunately for it its Rinnegan had time slowing properties that allowed it to see through Naruto's attack and react by ducking before Naruto reappeared with his fist where its head formerly was. It then threw back two powerful punches at Naruto and a high kick to the face hoping to catch him off guard while he was still over extended. Instead Naruto danced around the attacks and attacked with an elbow to his blind spot after reappearing their in another blur of speed.

The Preta Path however dodged again thanks to the Rinnegan's link vision as the other Pein's where watching Naruto the whole time. Making Katsuyu say. "A blind spot attack is pointless against him Naruto-kun, they are all visually linked and would see through it."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I guess I will just have to attack in ways they can't see then." No sooner had he finished that sentence than he threw a snap kick at the Preta paths face that it began to move its hands to block but Naruto suddenly stopped an inch from its face as if it was merely a feint and then disappeared in blur speed. He rematerialized behind the Preta path with another snap kick that just before it connected with its spine seemed to stop before Naruto faded out of existence and reappeared to the paths right, mid jumping roundhouse kick that was just about to collide with the Pein's ribs.

All the Rinnegan's saw this through their time slowing ability and visual link and the Preta Path thinking it had seen through Naruto's attack ignored the two feints and brought its forearm up to block the kick to its head which it did successfully. Unfortunately that was a major mistake, Naruto was using senjutsu and Frog Kumite which meant that his attack range and threat perception was in a whole different league and because of this despite seemingly missing or being blocked by the Pein his attacks landed unhindered.

The Preta path was suddenly struck three times as fast as lightning with each and every single one of Naruto's attacks destroyed the various parts of the Preta Paths body that they struck and completely incapacitating it. The first attack crashed into its head snapping its neck backwards at an irregular angle just as a picosecond later its spine was severed by the attack from behind followed shortly by the ribs on its right side being caved in by a kick that was supposedly blocked sending the Pain flying thirty meters. Naruto blurred and was before the body of the Preta path before it could even lose its momentum as it crashed into the ground and he then grabbing it and threw it with his tremendous strength far away from Konoha so that the Naraka Path wouldn't be able to revive it.

Stopping he turned to the Animal path and Naraka path, the two which he absolutely had to kill along with the Preta Path or else Pein would be a Pain to put down (Pun intended). He didn't want to destroy Yahiko's body out of respect to the man. So he quickly stretched out his hand horizontally and formed Rasengan in his palm before adding wind chakra to it with that very arm something he could now do thanks to being able to manipulate five elements simultaneous to create Gudoudama. "I will end this right now before it goes too far Itoko."

VvV

As the massive amounts of chakra in the Rasenshuriken spiraled into form Shima gawked at Naruto and said. "Such dense and massive amounts of chakra in a hand held technique like the Rasengan. Did you teach him that, Pa?"

"No. I am seeing it for the first time too. He never showed that during his time training with me. I only wonder what he is planning at the moment. He has proven to be tremendously powerful in combat and using all kinds of advanced abilities that don't make sense. His speed is far above what it should have been even with senjutsu, he doesn't seem to be running out of Nature Energy any time soon, his reserves are an ocean it seems and he can FLY. Not to mention those balls floating behind him seem to be made out of at least four different elements, as well as sage chakra and some other things. He has also shown advanced healing technique's and new Rasengan variants. I can no longer tell with that lad." The old toad finished with exasperated look at his student. He could claim he taught him senjutsu but that was it. These techniques Naruto were showing them were not things he had taught the lad and they were all incredibly power. No one even knew when he had learnt them cause they were all pretty sure that he hadn't been even remotely this strong during the training at Myobokuzan or before it.

"What is he?" Shima asked in awe of the young man they had been training. She loved dotting on Naruto like a mother-toad and helping him get strong but this was way beyond anything any of them could have accomplished in such a short time.

Fukasaku only had one answer to her question. "The child of Prophecy."

Looking at her husband for a second before she turned her attention to massacre going on in front of them she muttered. "Perhaps, the Elder Toad Sage isn't as nuts as he seems to be."

VvV

Meanwhile the Deva path of Pein after being impressed and stunned at how effectively Naruto had defeated two Pein's and annihilated all the summons so far, finally said. "I see. You have become a sage, mastering the same jutsu as Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto didn't show any surprise or anger at him casually talking about Jiraiya despite having been the one to murder him. Instead he amicably replied. "Naturally, since you my sibling disciple and cousin gave up on that choice you made long ago Nagato. Jiraiya-shishou believed you to be the child of prophecy and I think he was partially right. However you lost your way and gave up on seeking true peace so I will have to fulfill Jiraiya's wish in honor of the pervert."

The Deva path narrowed its eyes as it relayed Nagato's words saying. "You speak as if you know me that well Naruto but to my knowledge we have never crossed paths."

Nodding his head Naruto replied. "And yet we shared a master Nagato, so yes I do know all about you and Konan and Yahiko whose body you are speaking to me through."

"We have changed from the kids Jiraiya once knew and trained."

With a sad sigh Naruto point his index finger of his free left hand at Nagato and said. "And that my cousin is exactly the problem. You seek peace just as I do, just as sensei did and just as Yahiko wished for but if you look at what you have become right now do you think this is what Jiraiya or Yahiko would have wanted for you. Do you think this what your friends and fellow members of the original Akatsuki that you, Yahiko and Konan formed to create peace in this cursed shinobi world would have wanted you to become. Your noble ambitions have been perverted into a shadow of what they formerly where, you let others control you and you delude yourself into thinking you are a god that creates peace by teaching the world Pain and Misery while you ignore the fact that you are merely adding to the cycle of hatred that everyday continues to destroy our our world.

"When you where just a brat that Jiraiya decided to take in out of the kindness of his heart, along with Konan and Yahiko. Back then when you believed, when you truly believed with all your heart that if their was such a think as peace you would without a doubt find it no matter the hardships you faced. That was the man who Jiraiya, Yahiko and the original members of Akatsuki who desired true peace hoped would some day lead the world to true peace. And to me that was the child of prophecy that Jiraiya believed in, the one that would change this world for the better and someone I could respect."

Pein frowned at Naruto's words. To everyone else they would not have made any sense at all but they struck him at his core hard and threatened to shake his beliefs and resolves. He couldn't let that happen so he defiantly replied. "Those where childish naïve dreams that where far too idealistic for this world to ever accept. Pain taught me that. The pain of all my loved ones and friends who died besides me fighting for that naïve dream of true peace to come true. Its how I realized that the only thing this world accepts and understands is Pain and through Pain will I teach this world the meaning of peace."

Narrowing his own eyes Naruto asked in a cold threatening tone. "So you would govern it through fear of Pain?" He didn't wait for a nod of confirmation as he could already see that Nagato's answer at this point was yes. Angrily he yelled. "That would be a fake peace that would never last nor be appreciated Nagato!"

Nagato replied just angrily at the blond who was not only fighting him but challenging his world views. "Then I would teach them what pain is again and again and again till the lesson's stuck! So let yourself be captured Naruto, your death will lead to peace."

Naruto merely sighed tiredly as the anger he felt within him faded, let it not be said that Uzumaki's were not a passionate people. He suddenly looked much much older than he really was. "I can see my words haven't reached your ears Itoko. I guess I will just have to beat the nonsense and bullshit out of you the old fashioned way so that you can see my heart." Naruto finished before charging at the Pein's in feint as if to slam the Rasenshuriken in his right hand into them like a normal Rasengan but instead he stopped midway to them and threw the spiraling sphere of wind and destruction right at the Animal Path that was beginning to discretely go through several seals to summon back the remains of the Preta path that would be essential for taking down Naruto. However she had to abandon that plan midway thanks to the Rasenshuriken.

Knowing she would never make it, the Human Path of Pein grabbed a hold of her arm and threw her out of the way while thinking that itself was out of the flight path of the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken and would not be harmed. It was a big mistake. The Rasenshuriken simply expanded bisecting the human path instantly and then stopped right besides him where it began to cut him into microscopic particles and then destroy those microscopic particles with even more microscopic wind blades. Literally slicing his insides into nothing before further expanding and destroying everything else of him in giant ball of white energy and destruction.

The animal path who had been thrown quite far quickly summoned a weird three legged bird which immediately attacked Naruto, trying to impale him on its giant beak as it flew at him with terrifying speed. Only Naruto proved he could both move and fly faster than it it when he sidestepped its initial attempt to skewer him before soared back into the sky to come round for another attempt. However as it did so Naruto used his flight ability to fly right next to it in an unbelievable burst of ridiculous speed where he stabbed it in both of its giants wings with Gudoudama in the shape of two spears and subsequently atomized those particular areas in the bird rendering it unable to fly due to its destroyed wing joints so it dropped like a rock towards the various Peins below becoming his improvised missile.

However it was a distraction which the animal Path used to summon the Preta Paths body and the Naraka Path quickly revived it while the Deva Path had quickly returned from delivering the Asura Paths remains for revival as well. Nothing could be done about the Human Path as all that was left of its body was the top of its head but with five active Pein's their chances against this very very powerful Naruto seemed pretty fair.

The Deva path began casting hand-seals for a special Uzumaki barrier to protect the other paths while they strategize and revive their fallen. Unfortunately for the Animal Path it was far away from the quickly erected barrier and Naruto realized what the Deva path was trying to do. He blurred forward directly into her face where he took one Gudoudama slammed it into her chest like Rasengan before tossing her away where it expanded and atomized her entire body and in so doing dispelled the injured bird creature.

When he turned to others, the barrier was already fully erected. It was exactly as he suspected, an Uzumaki barrier of the same caliber and strength as the Uchiha Flame formation barrier. This was the **Uzumaki Storm Formation barrier**. It wasn't transparent red flames but rather had gray smoky looking walls that gave the impression of clouds and lighting coursed through its edges threatening to electrocute anyone who got too close.

That was fine. He knew that when the four remaining paths of pein appeared they would come out swinging with everything they had and with two down more energy would be concentrated into the remaining paths. In that case he would answer in kind and with as much power as he could muster. Biting his thumb, Naruto flashed through a dozen hand-seals and slammed his palm on the ground crying out. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Next to him appeared a surprised dark green and orange toad from Myobokuzan. It was rather different from other toads because aside from its average size, its mid-section looked like a spring and could elongate stretching the toad to close to eight feet to reveal a scroll around its waist. This toad was Gerotora and it was the keeper of the key to Naruto's seal. "Yo Gerotora."

"Naruto!" The surprised toad exclaimed as it noted the destruction around it and the massive levels of chakra coming from the blond. "What the hell is going on and what happened to you."

"Never mind that for the moment." Naruto quickly pointed at the barrier and said. "You see that barrier. Inside is are four individuals with the Rinnegan, there were six but I already killed two. They are the very guys who killed Jiraiya-sensei. When that barrier comes down they will come out swinging, which why I need your help."

"Heh! Why me? I am not a combat type toad. Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro are all more suited to battle than me." Gerotora complained.

Naruto just smiled at this before saying. "True but you have something they don't. The key to seal."

The toads eyes widened comically as it exclaimed. "Naruto!"

Naruto while understanding of he's worries and hesitation to give him access to the key cut the toad off before it could even begin its rant and said. "I want to end this quickly and it will better if I have more access to the Kyuubi's chakra. As you can see they have already laid waste to Konoha and even if I am pretty sure I can win this battle they do have the Rinnegan and shouldn't be underestimated. On top of that those are just puppets, the real body is else where and besides the real one there is another S rank shinobi so we shouldn't underestimate them. Also if you are afraid of me losing control to the Kyuubi it wont make a difference. They are here for the Kyuubi and if can't control his power then I will lose and they will take him anyway."

The toad was silent for a moment as it looked around at all the devastation to Konoha and took not of the two Great Sages and the other toads of Myobokuzan behind them. He then thought of what Jiraiya and Minato would have wanted and figured that in the end this was a desperate gamble but was worth the risk. "Okay fine. But are you sure you can control the Kyuubi. Make a mistake and it will escape and mess up your village even more than it already is."

Naruto nodded at that. A fight between Kurama and Pein in the middle of what was left of Konoha would be even more disastrous. Kurama wouldn't hesitate to use bijuu dama in the vicinity of Konoha and would like annihilate even the few survivors. But he didn't believe things would end up like that so he said. "True. But I don't think he will do that and what i have planned is not a mistake."

VvV

**Mindscape...**

The splashing sounds of his feet as walked along the water logged floor was rather nostalgic for him. His mindscape had changed quite a number of time since it was last like this and while it had eventually come to look a hell of a lot better than it was now. This was still the form that his mindscape had taken for the greater part of his life and so it brought back a lot memories. Making left along one the darker hallways he quickly followed it as it twisted and turned in the low light until expanded into a large chamber. The bronze bars of the massive gate that was the Kyuubi's...no Kurama's cage stood before him and behind them with one blood red eye was the bijuu itself that eyed him curiously to see what he would do.

Stepping up directly towards the cage Naruto asked. "You've been watching my memories Kurama?"

"**Yes."** Came the ancient and largest piece of the primordial god the Juubi. His voice deep and rumbling through the entirety of the mindscape and Naruto's being.

Flicking his left hand across from him, the paper covering the seal on the gate was suddenly removed from it before Naruto lifted his shirted and using his chakra made a slight adjustment to the seal. It took less than a second but as soon as he was done each of his fingers lit up with tiny blue chakra flames as he drove his fingers into the seal and twisted violently unlocking it. The seals locking mechanism on the giant gate before him responded in perfect synchronization with his actions and begun to unlock as the seal began to unravel.

Once done the gates flew as the Kyuubi pushed them open with one of its human like hands before standing before Naruto at its full height and glaring down at him with both crimson eyes and saliva dripping from its hungry maw. It then let out an earth shaking roar so loud it echoed all over his mindscape and nearly blew Naruto of his feet had he not been adhering himself to the floor with his chakra.

Naruto however remained completely unfazed by this, much to the Kyuubi's surprise and instead stepped forward before saying. "The gate is open, if you want to escape this is your chance Kurama. But you know me, you've watched over me my whole life my friend." He then raised his hand in fist and pointed it at Kurama and honestly said. "Which is why I am asking will you escape the seal or will you help me out once again."

"**Hmph! As if there is even a choice. The Juubi can't be allowed to be resurrected."** Kurama muttered before bumping his own fist into Naruto and giving him a foxy grin which his Jinchuuriki immediately matched.

VvV

**Real World...**

Naruto opened his eyes just as the barrier came down. They should have finished repairs earlier but they were stalling for the Deva Paths powers to return and help balance out things a little more against the impossibly strong blond Uzumaki. The Deva path then yelled. "My power has returned, we will see how you fare now Naruto."

Katsuyu who was on Naruto's shoulder then spoke up saying. "With the strongest one regaining its strength, the advantage shifts slightly in there favor. Please be careful Naruto-kun."

"I am not out of this fight yet Katsuyu-chan. Hold on tight." Naruto said as he closed his eyes before a massive amount of pressure could be felt from the blond as his chakra spiked and shot through the roof to the point that even the ground began rumble and gravity was thrown out of whack as rocks and debris began to rise due to the anomaly. Ethereal gold flames began flicker about his former as he concentrated on entering Bijuu mode.

"Eh!" Was all katsuyu got out before Naruto's sage cloak was enveloped and gold with black designs flaming cloak with magatama patterns on the its high collars and long widened sleeves. It also had seal patterns on his back and shoulders. The rest of Naruto's clothing and the blond in question also took on a golden glowing appearance as the top for his orange jump suit which was under the cloak turned black with golden magatama patterns around his neck and the zip turned golden. His seal appeared over his stomach but shifted form into a series of circles not unlike the concentric rings of the Rinnegan. Meanwhile his pants took on the golden flame like pattern with a few black designs here and there. Even his skin turned the same gold color and two black seal marks appeared on the back of both his hands while the light circle seal glowed pure white on his right palm. His hair stood up in an even spikier manner than normal with two bangs looking like horns and turned the same shade of gold as his clothing and his tanned skin quickly followed suit changing to a similar shade. His cerulean blue eyes changed but instead gold were scarlet red with a bar crossing them. This was the initial form of his senjutsu augmented tailed beast mode and the four remaining paths of pein where about to be in for a very unpleasant time.

TBC...

* * *

Please remember to review people. Your reviews literally inspire me and make me try to be a better writer.


End file.
